halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chief frank 001
RP Invite Hope you join. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 15:47, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Good. Now I need you to go sing your name under the confirmed active list and then put your name and some characters under the roleplaying. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:52, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Sig not work Here there is a button that whenever you press it your sig will automatically appear. The reason why the way you do it does not work is because there is no template for your sig here. (You also need to upload pictures a second time here too). Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:57, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Yes it does because your fanon sig is also your halopedia sig. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:16, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Just get your Halopedia sig, then copy and paste it onto the signature part on your preferences, the press save and you got yourself a new sig. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:28, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Question You can already do a space battle in the current fanfic. Just choose two opposig ship that do no have commanders yet and make up a space battle. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 03:06, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Consider it done. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:03, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Ok but I need you to make a captain for the ship as well. Spartan G-23 Good. Just make the page and he can be your character in the fan fiction. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:29, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Re: request I will try but the problem is that my hard drive just got erased and I have no more pictures. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:06, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Here is one to start with. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:10, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Re: ??? The JINN is an ONI robot that was made from an old forerunner computer. See: 9012 JINN. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:54, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Your archive back home... Your archive back at Halopedia has been finished! Come check it out at your talk page! - Crippled...not gone... I blew away the engine. Can't move if havn't the engines now can you? You'll just drift. Your vessel is small compared to the Archaic Memory and Ragnorok which are both supercarriers. I think i'll board you ship and use it no? Capture the crew? I wont... sounds to easy and it wont be. Bloodstar 14:52, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Question... Do my friends and I seem all that bad? I d try to fit in a lot of things but fail to... I' just tryig to do my best. Bloodstar 15:00, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Cracker Jack and Kilo They used boarding craft and punched into the hull which means they aren't in the hangers but inside the ship's halls and they did hit the hangers the tube on the boarding craft would prevent the hangers from opening. BAM! Twilightstorm 17:54, 24 May 2007 (UTC) No retreats no prisoners... My men do not give up. They keep fighting no matter what happens and I don't think you can fire nuclear missiles that fast. I remember in Halo:ghosts of onyx covenant vessels fired upon things like those before they could hit the target... Why? Because they emit an energy signature and I do remembering blowing up your ship's engines crippling it and that means it could nor manuver to get into firing positions. Bloodstar 19:13, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Re: confusion$%?&*? The Road Runner is now under UNSC control. --Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:39, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Saul Kotor I think that you should make Saul Kotor an Admiral because he is the captain of the Road Runner and the Road Runner is the flagship of the 14th Nomad Fleet. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:43, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Why does no one listen to me? It is no wonder why Sara and Michel are always mad... My orces never surrender they will fight until dead. Fix this please. Bloodstar 14:25, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Admiral Saul Kotor I made it so that Saul Kotor is a Fleet Admiral as opposed to a Rear Admiral because a Rear Admiral is second in command of a fleet while a Fleet Admiral controls the whole fleet. --Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 02:00, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Pic in need of upload here it is: Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 19:03, 28 May 2007 (UTC) your welcome. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 19:06, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Name Yes, my name IS Stephen Huang. Yes, it's an Asian name. Yes, I'm a sad, little Asian kid that plays Halo, GRAW, or other... games. - Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • • Semper Fi CAF I was just wondering if you wanted to join a little group on the halo fanon that me and some other kids from my class made. We work on the Halo Fanon and Xbox Live (Optional). If you are interested please contact me. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 23:19, 29 May 2007 (UTC) No you do not need Xbox Live because over half of the members do not have Xbox Live. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 00:28, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Good. Here is your userbox. The ranks are based on modern day Canadian military ranks. The page for group is here. You will be promoted based on how well or how hard you work on fanon. Only users with a rank of Officer Cadet or higher can promote users.